ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Go to the Witch World!
"Why am I the only one who failed? I'm supposed to be the most senior apprentice. How could those two pass me? I'm really the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world..." Go to the Witch World!! is episode eighth of Ojamajo Doremi, as well as the entire series. Opening Clip Doremi is walking through a dreary street in the Witch World surrounded by many voices. She sees the shadows of the witches as they talk about her failure until she can't stand it any longer and yells at them to get over it. Summary As Doremi and Majorika lament her failure they learn that Doremi can take a "make-up exam". But it is very different, and Doremi must pass it or else being known as the only witch apprentice to fail a second time! Recap While Aiko and Hazuki are tending to the Maho-do, Doremi and Majorika are moping over the fact Doremi failed the exam. The nearby chest pops open to reveal Dela, who has come by to collect her payment for the month but Majorika admits that they don't have enough. She then points out that Doremi failed the exam and Dela expresses surprise. However, she has good news- but only if they pay her. When Majorika agrees she reveals that Motamota will be turning nine hundred ninety-nine years old, and because it's her birthday they will be holding a special'' make-up exam'' for anyone who failed recently. While Doremi is really happy, Majorika isn't convinced that she will be able to pass, but she has no choice and decides it would be worth trying. Before going, Dela hands over some extra magic spheres and they run to the backyard to have Doremi practice. Her lack of casting anything right makes everyone worry but Doremi assures them that she will pass, no matter what. With that they call it a day. Come evening, Doremi changes into her witch uniform and proclaims that she will pass the exam. Before she leaves, Pop suddenly bursts into the room and frightens her; but realizing she is sleep-walking, Doremi calms down and leaves. As they lay in bed Aiko and Hazuki think about Doremi and end up worrying over how she will manage. Unable to concentrate on sleep they ask their yousei to cover for them in the meantime so that they can out. When Mimi and Rere agree, they transform and quickly take off for the Maho-do, silently following the others as they head through the portal. As Doremi and Majorika begin to bicker, they happen to notice that nobody is at the exam stand. Since Mota and Motamota's home is nearby they decide to head over there, only to find out that MotaMota has gotten sick. They suggest that Doremi returns in one-hundred years for the exam, but because this is way too long, Majorika asks if they could have Doremi do a different exam, like locating the herb Motamota needs to get better. The two examiners agree and they give Doremi a map to help her find it, and Majorika and Lala stay back to have some tea while they wait for her. Doremi is surprised when Hazuki and Aiko approach her, explaining that they decided to show up for moral support and to make sure she passed. Doremi perks up having them with her and she explains what she will have to do, giving Hazuki the guidebook they handed to her before leaving. The girls are momentarily distracted as they explore the nearby town, realizing how hungry they have become. Hazuki is concerned that they may be wasting time, but she is roped into it as they point out it would be better for them to work with a full stomach. They head into a Ramen shop and start to worry over the price until the Witch running the shop recognizes Doremi and offers to let them eat for free; if Doremi will give her an autograph. For the price of her dignity, they enjoy their quick meal. By now Doremi is upset to know that her failure got them a bunch of free food; besides the ramen, they also indulge in some takoyaki and cake cafe, where they stop to ask the witch working at the cafe where the Meadows are. When they realize that they don't have very much time left, they take their leaves and come to the meadow full of broom-like trees. Doremi considers taking one of the brooms but it stopped by a witch, who demands to know what they are doing and then refuses to let them pass if they can't answer her riddle, which is as follows: "Thin in day, thick at night, disappears when it sleeps, what is it?" Doremi manages to solve it, with the answer being a Cats Eye. They continue on their way and come across a very small door, so they cast magic to shrink themselves and enter it. They come to a dark area and soon are almost run over by a pack of giant rodents. They get outside and returned to normal size, frightening the rodents into hiding. They spot the Sneeze Grass up ahead and attempt to nab it; but to their surprise, it hops up and starts to run away. Doremi attempts to chase it until she realizes that she has little to no chance at getting it like this. With some material, she makes a lasso and captures the grass the old fashioned way. Hazuki and Aiko congratulate her and they head back, with the trio realizing the sneeze grass was right behind their house. Once inside, Majorika asks Doremi how she could have missed it, and she admits that she didn't bother to look. She just headed straight towards town. She is granted a Pass and receives her yousei, Dodo. But when Hazuki and Aiko start to cheer they are caught spying on them. They return to the Maho-do and decide to celebrate by throwing a little party. Majorika scolds Doremi for this ordeal and they watch as Dodo floats by them and collides with a wall nearby. Everyone starts to muse that she is a lot like Doremi, and she complains about this, causing them to laugh. Major Events *Doremi passes her level 9 witch exam *Dodo is born *MotaMota turns 999 years old. *The girls cast magic together for the first time Quotes *''Dela: What's with that attitude?'' *''Dela: Actually... I have interesting info..'' *''Majorika: Interesting info? What's the info?'' *''Dela: How much can you pay?'' *''Majorika: How do I know? I don't even know what it is.'' *''Dela: Well... what if I say I know a way to make that apprentice catch up with the others?'' *''Majorika and Doremi: What?'' *''Doremi: What do you mean?!'' *''Majorika: What's the info then? Tell us!'' *''Dela: So you're gonna pay for it?'' *''Doremi: I'll catch up with them if I pass the exam!'' *''Majorika: Another exam...?'' *''Doremi: What? Why are you so gloomy? Aren't you happy?'' *''Majorika: Are you really confident you'll pass the exam?'' *''Doremi: Of course I'll pass the exam!'' *''Majorika: Doremi, I beg you. Don't fail the exam. My life as a witch would be over if you keep on being an apprentice.'' *''Doremi: Please don't give me pressure, or how else am I going to do my best?'' *''Majorika: Your best?! What best! You're only an annoying little witch who couldn't make goods or ride the broom!'' Errors *As Hazuki suggests they all look together, her and Aiko's legs are missing. *In the scene right after, for two seconds Doremi's odango are gone. *While walking through town, Hazuki's lower half is missing as she reads over the book. *As they run after leaving the cake shop. A black space keeps appearing behind Aiko for every arm movement she makes. *Many times throughout the episode, Hazuki's bangs are drawn messily. *When Doremi takes a few steps from Mota and MotaMota's home, the band of her witch hat is missing and the background scenery is visible. *The cover of the book changes when Hazuki uses it to cover her mouth. *The ramen witch's eyeshadow goes missing when she states that Dela has been spreading Doremi's fail around the witch world. Also, in her very first scene, her curl is shown black, but in the scene afterward it's her hair color. Dub Changes Dub Changes Trivia *It is shown in this episode that the witch world uses Magic Spheres as currency. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Doremi episodes